


Last Words

by Ranchel



Series: What's Left Unsaid [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Bendemption, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Post-TLJ, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel
Summary: He wouldn't go without telling her.





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> or The One where Ben realizes he spilt the beans
> 
> Bad news... I'm back with my repetitive bullshit. Could hospitalized Kylo Ren be my kink?

It had been a bad idea from the very beginning. Only someone as bold as Lando Calrissian would have the guts to organize a gala at Theed, with its young Queen's favour, and invite both the Supreme Leader of the First Order and The Resistance General Leia Organa, which of course had come escorted by the Last Jedi. He stole a glance at her as she stood tense, her lips pressed into a firm line while she scanned the room. Their eyes met and she scowled at him before looking away.

Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop what would soon turn into a massive headache. He tried to remember the reasons that took him to accept being part in this charade.

1\. As his "favourite uncle" had kindly put it in his message, after Crait his image was in dire need of a cleanup. He had to appear somewhat tolerant and capable of clemency if he wanted the galaxy to see him as a leader, not as a tyrant.

 _Maker, I'm a minute away from handing myself over to the Resistance just to get away from here_.

2\. On a more strategic approach, to obtain the collaboration of the Queen of a neutral planet, who also happened to be his family many times removed, would prove vital to secure better control over the galaxy.

_Hux wanted to decimate the capital... I couldn't bring myself to do it as it has become usual in my life as a pathetic darksider._

3\. General Leia Organa, his mother. Could he deny he wanted to see her? No. But it was only to assess the fragility of her leadership.

_Her lips trembled when she looked at me. Did she want to see me too?_

4\. And Rey, who had rejected him, assaulted and humiliated him, and who he longed to speak to again, had systematically refused to reopen their bond.

_If only she let me explain myself, what I meant-_

A sudden uneasiness seized him. Kylo looked around surreptitiously, finding Rey's eyes once more. Her disgusted expression had quickly turned into deep concern, she had felt it too. Everything else faded around him as he tried to break through the crowd pushing some clearly inebriated guests out of his way _. I knew this was a bad idea from the very beginning_. 

"Protect the General!" 

A shot rang loudly, throwing the room into chaos. Civilians stepping on each other and jumping over furniture in an attempt to escape with their lives. Resistance members pulling out their weapons and surrounding their leader. And the First Order... between the dark-clad officers Kylo saw the distinctive figure of General Hux, blaster still raised and pointing at him. He frowned, suddenly aware of a sharp pain in the centre of his chest he looked down to see a dark stain getting bigger by the second.

"Ben!" Rey's voice sounded far away deafened by his own laboured breathing.

As his knees gave out under him he found himself supported by a pair of arms that wrapped around his torso. Rey carried him across the now deserted room, his boots dragging on the floor and smearing the red trail he left behind. Entranced by the image of his own blood he let his heavy lids drop.

Kylo jolted awake with an overwhelming sense of panic that was, obviously, not his own.

"Hey, don't fall asleep, okay?. Just stay with me for a little while," it seemed she had found a sheltered corner to lay him with his back against a wall. "I'm going to contact the Resistance, a medic team will be here shortly. We'll help you, I promise."

 _Once a scavenger, always a scavenger_. He doubted her ability to repair damaged things would be enough in this case.

"If I had known this was all I had to do to get you to talk to me again I would have doubled my efforts in antagonizing Hux"

"You're such a dramatic laser brain," she spat at him looking up from the device attached to her wrist before resuming her task "Why won't they answer?"

"Rey," her fiddling became more desperate "Rey, no one's coming... just tell my mother-" 

"Tell her yourself!" she looked at him again, this time tears run freely down her cheeks.

Kylo let his head rest against the wall behind him, watching her through half-lidded eyes. He was tired and the promise of ending a lifetime of pain and misery had never sounded so promising. At the end of his life, he surprised himself regretting many of his choices, but at least all of his failings had led him to meet her, the only good thing in his life.

_She deserves to know._

He slowly took her hand to get her attention, caressing her knuckles in a calming motion and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm glad you're the last thing I'll see," he continued before she could protest "I love you, Rey. But I think you have always known."

He managed a crooked smile as the taste of copper filled his mouth. Rey scrunched her nose, her lips trembling and, suddenly open, the bond made him realize he'd been selfish. _She can't believe this will be the first and last time she will see me smile._

And then there was nothing.

* * *

 

Kylo opened his eyes to a blinding light, wincing at the pounding in his head. If this was the afterlife of the Force it wasn't as pleasant as everyone thought. A silhouette appeared above him, the light turning into a halo around its head and he knew Skywalker had come to pester him for eternity.

"Young Master Ben!" the mechanical voice was definitely not Luke's.

As his vision focused on the golden metallic head of C3PO, he noticed the weight of a hand grabbing his own and slowly looked up at its owner finding Rey's soft smile.

"This is wonderful news! I must notify the Princess at once." the droid left the room, and Kylo couldn't help but frown in confusion.

"I died," he said hoarsely.

"Clearly you did not," he didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed "I healed you using the Force and brought you here once there was no danger of you dying on me."

Once again he found himself amazed by her. His hand tightened around hers, he wished he could tell her.

 _Wait_.

He turned as white as the sheets on his bed.

"Do you... Do you remember my...?"

"Yep," she brightened the room with the widest smile he'd seen on her.

"Kriff" Kylo let his head fall back against the pillow, closing his eyes and covering them with his left arm.

_It had been the worst idea._

He couldn't stop the corner of his lips from twitching up.


End file.
